Dragon Ball Revolution
by TeiTimidea
Summary: Imagine a Dragon Ball universe that's mostly the same... a world that, from some points of view, you may not notice anything is different... at first. Whether it be Goku's genderbend, or her brother Aikon, Dragon Ball Revolution is certainly unlike the canon universe! Utilizes custom power scaling/multipliers/rebalances. Mirai timeline unaffected by all but the rebalances.
1. Prologue

Dragon Ball Revolution – Prologue

Author's Note

I'm four chapters in, and already rewriting the entire story - for that, I apologize. However, I will say that there are some changes to the story, some for the better. I will outline the constants that have changed, and hopefully give some forewarning for wary readers.

Goku/Gokou

Goku has been gender-swapped to be female, and goes by Gokou.

Gokou never hit her head as a child, instead being trained by Grandpa Gohan to control her emotions and bloodlust. She still doesn't remember anything prior to her arrival on Earth, however, due to her age.

After accidentally killing Grandpa Gohan in Oozaru, she swore to train herself to control whatever it was that she'd done. She remembered being in the Oozaru state due to the lack of head trauma in her younger years.

Gokou and Chi-Chi, unable to produce a child on their own, gain Bulma's assistance, and have Yamcha's sperm inseminated into Chi-Chi.

Yamcha/Roshi/Launch

Yamcha is a half-Saiyajin.

Launch is a Saiyajin who, much like Goku did canonically, hit her head as a child when arriving on Earth. She was taken in and raised as human, with the rare mutation that her Ssj forms do not amplify her power. This is why when she sneezes and (in this canon) swaps into what is both her secondary persona and Super Saiyajin state, she gains no power.

Launch is Yamcha's mother, and is in her 80's, but appears much younger due to Saiayjin genetics. She hooked up with Roshi in his younger years (as his aging was beginning to grow clear), but the entirety of this time was a blur, due to Launch still learning to cope with her personality changes. She therefore does _not_ remember birthing Yamcha, who then was left on his own, since Roshi simply hooked up with Launch.

Neither remembers the other due to the time that passed.

Aikon

Aikon is the brother of Gokou, and he landed right off the shore of Roshi's island - Roshi found him around the same time that Gohan found Gokou, and took the second Saiyajin child as his own, training him in the process.

Tien/Chaotzu

Chaotzu just flat-out doesn't exist. I never really liked him (maybe because I've not seen the original Dragon Ball), and the two times he tried to be useful failed spectacularly, doing nothing to further the story.

I cannot say how Tien's character progression would change due to this, due to lack of knowledge of Dragon Ball, but assume that overall it stays relatively similar, sans Chaotzu.

Power Scaling/Levels/Transformations

Transformations won't just be handed out. They will have to be earned, and mastery of the transformations will be more useful than shown in the series.

Power gain, scaling, and power levels will all be overhauled for the purposes of this story, as I do wish for power levels to be a constant in Author's Notes.

Power levels will be a guide, not law. **A character with a lower power level may defeat a much stronger opponent through skill and strategy. Strength is not absolute.**

All transformations will be rebalanced.

With all of that out of the way, let's get into the actual prologue.

* * *

\- Age 758, May -

The sun shines over the expansive mountain range in which Mount Paouz is contained, trees rustling in the afternoon breeze. A distant crack echoes through the area, followed by more cracking and an eventual crashing sound. The noises of the falling tree echo for a long while, dulled eventually by the thick foliage. This is followed by the sound of another falling tree, though this one falls much quicker.

"Ha-! I got mine down faster!" Gokou smirks cockily at her brother, who stands with his own fallen tree held high above his head, arms not even trembling under the weight and task of balancing the hunk of wood. Aikon shakes his head, looking at the girl with what appears to be disapproval.

"Sis, you realize that you damn near blew up the entire area trying to blast the trunk, right? Just because it's faster, doesn't mean that it's better." Aikon is deadpanning, unsure whether to feel annoyed or just embarrassed by his sister's bashful nature. She shrugs, lifting her own large tree up above her head in the next moment.

Gokou and Aikon walk at about the same pace, trudging through the heavy foliage of the forest and trying to keep from dropping the trees on their way home. The duo traverse in silence for the first few minutes, before Gokou's rough voice rings out once more.

"...Race ya' back?" A cocky smirk plasters itself on the femme fighter's face, resulting in an amused chuckle from Aikon.

"Fine, but no using flight or Nimbus. They're both cheatin'!" The two nod simultaneously, locking their gazes on the direction Chi-Chi and Gohan's kis are in. They push off from the ground with grunts, going as fast as they can without losing their trees.

Aikon slowly takes the lead, a smirk growing on his face as he does so. Gokou frowns, but only for a moment - still running forward, she begins to mumble to herself, focusing her energy with each syllable. "Kamehame..." She jumps, throwing her tree high into the sky.

"HA!" Ki bursts from beneath her feet, digging a pit into the ground as she's launched up after her tree. Grabbing it once more, she sails through the sky, quickly passing Aikon and reaching the clearing her home is located in. She lands on the ground, skidding across the grass for a short distance before coming to a halt.

 _'Clever girl...'_ Aikon scowls a little, frustrated that he himself hadn't considered the clever way to get back to the house – the impromptu 'finish line' – before his sister. Dejectedly, the tailed fighter continues on his way back to the house, finding that Gokou has already processed her tree into firewood by the time he does.

"That was cheap, and you know it!" Aikon barks out at her, slamming his tree down before unleashing a quick flurry of chops and jabs on it. Splinters burst out at various points up and down the trunk, and the tree falls apart into much smaller pieces, which he begins to unload into their shed.

"Cheap, maybe. Smart? Definitely." Gokous tail curls as the lets out a happy laugh, rubbing the back of her neck. "Come on, big bro. You know it was clever!" A light frown forms on her face, and she leaps on Aikon's back without warning. He lets out a yell, dropping the log in his hand as he's tackled.

He throws his hands out, stopping his fall before bucking Gokou off of him. Their sudden sparring match is kicked off when he throws his fist into her gut, knocking the air from the surprised Son woman.

"Ack-!" Wincing, Gokou recovers with a stagger, before quickly rushing forward at her older brother, who's clad in his traditional black gi. Her right hook is evaded, but followed up with a quick knee that slams up into Aikon's jaw, lifting him into the air.

Gokou tries to follow it up with a kick to the side of the head, but Aikon's arm lifts up to block it, pushing the leg back only after a quick jab to the inner-thigh. When Gokou lands, pain shoots through the leg.

"Ngh-! That hurt, you fucker!" Gokou smirks, lunging forward in a highly-telegraphed punch. Aikon moves to counter it, only to throw his fist clean through the afterimage. A foot slams into the small of his back, sending a spike of pain up his spine.

In the very next moment, Gokou takes hold of her brother's tail, only amplifying the pain that pulsates through Aikon. However, he had been trained to avoid the weakness of his tail for years by Roshi, something which Gokou had yet to find out.

Imagine her surprise when Aikon keeps his footing, twisting himself to throw a palm into her face. The two stare at each other for a second, before simultaneously yelling - Gokou releases Aikon's tail and tries to dodge, but is quickly enveloped by a ki blast, the resulting explosion kicking up smoke and dust that could be seen for miles.

"Just what is going on out here?" Chi-Chi frowns, storming out of the house with a crying Gohan in her hands. She sort of just stops and stares, seeing her wife on the ground, a bit of smoke wafting from a fire on the tip of one of her hair spikes, and Aikon wrapping his tail around his waist with a bit of a cocky smirk.

 _'I should have never let Aikon spend the week for Gohan's birthday...'_ Chi-Chi twitches a little, before sighing. "Both of you, get inside and get yourselves cleaned up. Everyone will be coming over in an hour and you two are a total mess!" Chi-Chi doesn't need to repeat herself, with both siblings quickly rushing inside at her clearly angry tone.

"Hmph! When will they ever grow up..." Chi-Chi mumbles, cooing at Gohan in an attempt to calm him down after being startled by the explosion Aikon's ki blast created.

* * *

Gokou and Aikon sit in the wooden tub outside, idly soaking in the heat. Aikon's tail still dully throbs with the pain of being grabbed, while Gokou is a bit singed from the surprise ki blast from her brother. She would call it cheap, but after her earlier stunt with the foot Kamehameha...

"Man, sis, your wife is really somethin'." Gokou perks up upon hearing her brother speak, raising an eyebrow. Aikon continues, once he's successfully grabbed the unfocused girl's attention. "I mean, I still can't tell ya how she reigns us in like she does. If anyone else acted like that I'd probably just have ignored them. I _know_ you would have; that's a fact."

Gokou shrugs, before ducking under the water to scrub herself; she comes back up a moment later, hair weighted down by the water now in it. "Well, for one, she's my wife - I'd be basically signing my death warrant if I just shrugged off what she said. Another thing: she has a habit of saving my bacon from some more compromising situations... do you remember when I got wasted at Bulma's on my twentieth birthday?" From the look on Aikon's face, he does.

"...You stripped down and sang show tunes, how the hell _wouldn't_ I remember it?" Aikon has to resist the urge to burst out laughing then and there, and it doesn't help that Gokou has gone completely red in the face.

"It's not my fault the punch was spiked!" Gokou crosses her arms, looking quite irritated at the more specific turn this conversation has taken, and even moreso at the amusement her older brother is taking in her embarrassment. With a light growl, Gokou hops out of the tub, sure to make as big of a splash as she can.

Aikon is about to finally lose his composure when the water covers him, leaving him surprised – though he shouldn't have been, considering he poked the bear known as Gokou – and soaked beyond what the bath had done so far. "Whatever, not like the bath wasn't going to get me wet from head to toe anyways. Go ahead and be grumpy." Aikon waves her off, chuckling.

Wrapping herself in a towel, Gokou scowls. "I will!" Tail flicking in annoyance, the towel-clad woman stomps inside, heading to her and Chi-Chi's bedroom. The latter is in bed, reading to Gohan from a math book when the tailed girl enters. "Fuckin' Aikon..." She mumbles, fuming enough that her ki has dried her by the time the towel is dropped.

"What'd he do this time?" Chi-Chi takes pause from reading to her sleeping son, sounding quite exasperated at Aikon's antics. "Just another squabble between siblings?" Ever since Aikon came over, the two have been quarreling like children! Chi-Chi just hopes that Gohan doesn't pick up such a nasty attitude from all of it!

"I made a comment about my twentieth birthday, and he just _had_ to turn around and remind me of the specifics..." Red-faced, Gokou finished tying the belt of her spare gi, pulling on her weighted undershirt and tucking it in. Chi-Chi masks her own amusement with a look of sympathy, beckoning her wife and lover into bed.

Gokou climbs into bed with Chi-Chi and Gohan, lying her head on the former's chest while lightly petting her son's tail. Feeling the energy of her lover and son so close, as well as smelling their scent, brings a level of calm to the woman that not many things can... "Thanks, Chi..." Gokou thanks her lover, for simply embracing her.

Chi-Chi smiles warmly, ruffling Gokou's spiky hair. "Don't mention it... Now, maybe you want to take over in reading to our son?" Gokou nods, and snickers as she pulls out a martial arts book, heavily amused by the look of irritation on her raven-haired wife's face. "Come on, Chi', Fighting's in his blood, and you know you can't keep him from that..."

With a dismissive hand wave, Chi-Chi simply settles in, listening as Gokou begins to read from somewhere in the middle of the book, her tail loosely coiling around Gohan's.

* * *

Chi-Chi places the last plate of food onto the outdoor arrangement she had Aikon and Gokou set up, each plate piled high with food for both the guests and the monstrous appetites of the two siblings. The raven-haired Son matron looks to the sky, expecting guests to start arriving any moment now.

Gokou is _drooling,_ staring at the various piles of food with nothing less than desire in her eyes; Aikon is showing a bit more self-control, but even he can't deny to himself that he'll be diving into that food once they're allowed to start eating. His tail flicks in annoyance, though, considering guests should already be here by now.

 _'Speak of the devil...'_ Aikon thinks in relief, sensing the approaching ki's of Yamcha and Krillin, with Bulma and Roshi not too far behind. The two Z-fighters who had arrived by manual flight touch down in front of the house, absolutely amazed by the copious amounts of food. Yamcha almost drops his present at the sight!

Wow, Chi-Chi- Krillin approaches the woman, handing her a wrapped gift for Gohan. you really pulled out all the stops, didn't you? He and the Ox Prciness laugh a little, before Yamcha passes Chi-Chi his gift as well.

Thanks, you two. I bet Gohan will be _so_ excited when he opens these! Chi-Chi sets them with the small pile of gifts that has already been made thanks to herself, Gokou, and Aikon; up in the sky, the sound of an approaching jetcopter can be heard, and soon yelling with it.

The jetcopter opens, Bulma red in the face and carrying two presents. 的'm gonna kill that old geezer one of these days... Soon after Bulma basically storms out of the jetcopter, Roshi staggers out with tissues in his nose and a lump on his head. Krillin shakes his head and princes the nonexistant bridge of his nose, while Yamcha just chuckles lightly.

Here's my gifts for Gohan- Bulma hands them over to Chi-Chi, who almost drops them due to their unexpected weight. Careful-! The bluenette silently hopes that Chi-Chi won't open them to investigate what they are, given that they're a gift more tailored towards what Gokou wants for Gohan.

 _'Gokou, you owe me so much for this...'_ Bulma thinks to herself, having spent quite some time working on weighted clothing that wouldn't be all too much for Gohan. Hey, where _is_ Gohan? Not only is this Gohan's first birthday, but it's also the first time any of them will get to meet him.

Oh, he's inside, napping. We figured that we'd let him get some rest, since meeting all of you is bound to be overwhelming for him. Chi-Chi explains, setting down the suspiciously heavy presents with the rest. _'Must be some kind of technology...'_ Well, she's half-right, at the very least.

Krillin and Yamcha approach their old friends, chuckling lightly. Gokou, you've gotten stronger - don't want to fall behind Aikon and I over at Master Roshi's, hm? Krillin and Aikon train almost daily with each other, having quite the friendly rivalry; it helps them grow in power, and it gives them a challenge.

Well, I mean, not exactly hard to get stronger than him. He's not the sharpest knife in the crayon box. Gokou deadpans, causing Aikon to spit out the water he was drinking. Gokou, Krillin, and Yamcha all laugh as Aikon chokes a bit, pounding his chest and catching his breath.

Says the person who didn't expect a ki blast in our sparring session earlier! Aikon shoots back, albeit with a weak response. The coy smirk doesn't fall from Gokou's face, leaving Aikon a bit defeated... at least, until he grabs her tail. Gokou cries out in surprise, falling on her butt whilst Aikon releases the furry appendage.

Ya' still haven't trained that thing? Yamcha offers a hand to Gokou, helping her up with a light grunt. _'Geez, she weighs a ton for how thin she is!'_ Gokou giggles nervously, rubbing the back of her neck and flashing her signature grin.

Kinda haven't had time to, what with having Gohan around. I plan on training it once Gohan's older, since he and I can spar together then; I can train his tail and mine at the same time, so I'll be killing two birds with one stone. Speaking of bird, Gokou's eyes drift to the plate of turkey on the table, a bit of drool escaping her mouth once again.

Sis, control yourself or I can assure you Chi-Chi will keep you in the doghouse for so long that you won't even recognize the bed you sleep in. Aikon is well aware that Chi-Chi wants nothing to be ruined on Gohan's first birthday - not only does everything have to be _perfect_ for Gohan, but Chi-Chi has not been able to stress enough that she wants his first birthday to set the example for all future birthdays, meaning he and Gokou have to be on their _best_ behavior.

They probably didn't start off well with their small fight earlier, come to think of it...

* * *

Gohan coos lightly, having just been woken up by Chi-Chi; the Son matron carries the young tailed child out of the house, and his big eyes widen as he sees the plethora of food and the new people around. Everyone is seated at the table, and they all begin to sing happy birthday in unison to the young child.

At first, he quivers as if about to cry, but he soon laughs instead, able to feel all the pure affection basically flowing from everyone around. He's allowed to blow out his candles, of course not knowing that Chi-Chi blew them out from above him. She ruffles his messy hair, seating him in his high chair and cutting cake for everyone, along with allowing them all to feast upon the literal feast she's made.

The rest of the day goes by in a blur of food, people practically fawning over little Gohan, and a couple of friendly sparring matches... Suffice to say Gohan had the time of his so-far-short life...

End, Prologue

Author's Note

For the most part, this chapter was designed to introduce you to some of the more prevalent changes in the canon, as well as give you a feel for the changed personality of Goku. If you didn't notice, Chi-Chi is a bit more mellow and less of a hypocrite than she was in the show, not entirely banning Gohan from all things martial arts.

I'll likely spend a week on each chapter to make sure I can hold a consistent level of both quality and quantity, as opposed to having short chapters with poor pacing. Let me know what y'all think.

Until next time!


	2. Chapter 1 - Spars and Skills

Dragon Ball Revolution

Chapter 1 – Spars and Skills

A bang almost akin to a sonic boom rings out from the island Kame House rests on, waves being whipped away from the front-facing side of the house from the force of the spar going on alone. Gokou is throwing punch after punch at her brother, who ducks, dodges, and blocks every punch he can. A couple get through, but at the same time he slips in a few punches of his own.

"W-wow, sis, you're really getting fast!" It's even more impressive, considering both are wearing their own weighted underclothing, given to them by Kami some time back. Gokou simply snickers at Aikon's comment, ducking under one of _his_ punches and slamming the underside of his jaw with an uppercut.

Aikon is lifted into the air ever so slightly, and Gokou capitalizes by throwing a punch for the dead-center of her brother's chest. Another bang rings out, as Aikon is sent flying back, his feet once more touching the ground and causing him to stagger back. Gokou's eyes widen in surprise, Aikon's hands held firmly over the area Gokou's punch was meant to connect with.

"Nice try..." Aikon pants, slowly exhaling. "...but I know that combo of yours by heart; uppercut, blow to the chest, flurry of kicks, then you finish it by hitting the solar plexus. What happens after that is thought up on the spot, right?" A pleasantly surprised look is on Gokou's face - she wasn't too predictable, but her brother had managed to hit the one constant in her style right on the money!

"Guess I gotta mix it up, then, huh?" Gokou cracks her neck, and Aikon does the same. They stare down each other for a moment, before launching off of the ground into a clash. Punches and kicks are exchanged, ending with Gokou backflipping and Aikon leaping back; both cup their hands at their sides, chanting the five-syllable attack they'd known for so long.

"Kamehameha!"

The two beams meet in the center, the ball of ki welling in the center finding itself pushed back and forth between the two. Due to having stuck to the defensive throughout the whole fight, Aikon manages to have just enough of an edge to launch the welling ball of ki towards Gokou.

 _'Not good!'_ Gokou feels the increasing pressure of the oncoming attack, and just barely leaps up and out of the way of the oncoming attack. The heat of the blue ball of energy is astonishing to Gokou, almost leaving her open for an attack.

Aikon leaps over the ball as well, lunging towards Gokou with a right hook; she lifts her arm, blocking it and pushing the fist back before attempting to throw a punch of her own in return. Aikon tenses, before the fist passes harmlessly through an afterimage. Gokou's eyes widen, the sensation of a foot on her back felt a moment later as she's sent crashing into the ground. She leaps up in a quick recovery, rotating in the air in time to see Aikon's foot dig harmlessly into the sand.

Aikon lunges in the next second, only to pass straight through his sister's own afterimage. Feeling her ki behind him, he ducks and tries to punch up into the leg of what he assumes to be Gokou, only to find that it's yet another afterimage! _'W-what!?'_ Of course, Gokou had always been known for her ingenious use of the Afterimage Technique, so Aikon at least anticipated _some_ clever use of it.

What he didn't expect was for her to appear right in front of him, yelling and slamming her knee right into his cheek. He tumbles across the beach, stopping only when he hits the side of Kame House, no doubt shaking it ever so slightly in the process. Gokou tries to keep the pressure on, but Aikon thrusts one hand forward and fires off an energy wave.

"Gah-!" Gokou's eyes nearly bug out of her head at the sudden flow of ki, however she once again leaps above it. "That already failed once, why did you think it would work the second time-!" It seems that Aikon's plan _did_ work, given that Gokou was caught by the energy blast hidden in the glare of the wave itself.

The explosion upon impact leaves Gokou being launched towards the water, recovering just as her back is about to make contact with the water. Aikon floats parallel above her, time slowing down as he prepares to finish the sparring match with a powerful b-

"The sparring match is _over_!" Roshi yells out firmly, causing Aikon to freeze in place - Gokou doesn't dare go against Roshi's wishes, either, the two beaten-up siblings flying over to the shore and landing. "The two of you need to stop before you kill each other; you treat every sparring match with each other like it's a fight to the death! Honestly, how have neither of you died yet with a sparring mentality like that."

Gokou scoffs lightly, irritated now that she realizes Roshi stopped their spar over something so trivial. "We were _fine._ We spar like this all the time, and have for years, like you said; that means we know our limits, and we know when too much is too much. We're always careful to tone it back with the others, but that's only because they don't spar with us daily!" The femme fighter releases an exasperated sigh, doing all she can to not glare at the old turtle hermit.

Roshi takes pause, taking into consideration the fact that Gokou brings up what is admittedly a good point; sparring with each other multiple times a week for quite a few years at this point means that the duo have a deep understanding of each other and their limits. It wouldn't be far-fetched to run with this assumption and claim that they understand each other enough to push a sparring match to what would otherwise be dangerous levels of intensity.

Nevertheless, the old master wants to showcase his own skills in a spar and make it a lesson somehow, so he doesn't yet back down from his point of view on things. "Even if that's true, I'd still like to show you just what a _normal_ sparring match looks like." Gokou nods and Aikon simply shrugs, neither against the idea. After all, it wasn't often nowadays that either got to see Roshi actually train to any capacity.

 _'Maybe the old man will be so rusty that we take him out in a single punch.'_ Gokou thinks with a light snicker, confused as Roshi turns towards the house. "Krillin! Come out here, if you could!" Realization dawns that neither sibling will be fighting their master, but instead it will be Krillin. The bald monk makes his way outside, eyebrow raised.

"What's goin' on, Master Roshi?" Krillin asks, wearing his gi already due to the comfort of the outfit. Roshi looks over him in silence for a moment, before his mouth curls into a light grin.

"What's going on is that you and I will be sparring, if not for any reason but to demonstrate to these two that not every sparring match has to be a deathmatch!" Roshi casts his turtle shell aside, the shell landing quite lightly, oddly enough.

Krillin and Roshi take their stances across from each other, either fighter sizing the other up, with varying levels of certainty. Roshi is taking note of all the openings in Krillin's stance, taking not to correct the flaws after this sparring match. Krillin simply watches Roshi for any hint of movement, wanting to be first and foremost ready for the first strike - after all, the first strike can decide the entirety of the battle.

Roshi is the first to move, practically gliding over the sand in an impressively unexpected display of speed; an initial heavy punch is thrown, with Krillin using both hands to catch it. Unfortunately, this leaves him open to a second blow, which connects with his cheek.

Krillin recovers quickly, and soon finds Roshi's punches obscenely easy to dodge. Becoming complacent was his mistake though, as a sudden right hook from amid the jabs results in Krillin being thrown to the side. He flies above the water, spinning and recovering where his feet graze the surface, waves lapping at the soles of his boots.

"You're good, but I'm stronger!" Krillin wipes the blood from the corner of his mouth, rushing forward locking Roshi into a clash of punches. Krillin lets a punch hit him in the chest, feigning a stagger and falling back. Roshi lunges to capitalize on this, only to be met with a foot to the midsection. The old turtle hermit coughs up spittle, barely raising hand to defend from a followup roundhouse kick.

The kick is stopped with a resounding crash, wind whipping as Roshi and Krillin jump back. Roshi is panting softly, but he's far from done. Once more the two rush at each other, clashing in a double barrage of punches and kicks alike. Though they are evenly matched now, both master and student are slowly having their stamina worn down by the heavy punches and kicks. While this goes on, Krillin questions Roshi.

"Wow-! I didn't expect-!" He ducks a punch from Roshi, catching a fist with one hand and sweeping Roshi's feet from underneath him. "-such a good fight-!" He attempts a sledgehammer blow, only for Roshi to afterimage out of the way, appearing beside Krillin. "-from you-!" Krillin catches Roshi's punch, resulting in another crash and burst of wind.

Sweat drips down both sparring fighters' foreheads, either one just about ready to throw it in the towel. "Aikon and I never see you training, and you're basically always glued to that television of yours! How do you manage to keep up with the rest of us?" A sly grin appears on Roshi's face and he lets his fist fall.

"Well, why don't I show you?" Roshi walks over to his turtle shell, pulling it on. His energy takes a noticeable drop, and his feet sink into the sand ever so slightly. "It's this shell I always have on. You see, I can channel my energy throughout the shell and produce an artificial increase in gravity, like a more advanced version of the fancy weighted clothing you all wear nowadays. The advantage I have with my shell is that I can alter its weight dynamically, depending on the circumstance."

With a grin and a peace sign, Roshi heads to the door, hands being clasped behind his back. He pauses at the front door, glancing over his shoulder to look back at his three pupils. "Doing this all day takes a decent level of ki control, and has helped me to be able to dynamically allocate my ki to various aspects of my body. I can hit hard or I can move fast; some day I hope to take that blasted buffed-up form of mine and make it a more efficient form with these principles. Don't judge an old man by his looks." The old turtle hermit lets out a hearty laugh as he heads inside, closing the door behind him so that he can return to his shows.

"So _that's_ how he managed to keep up with me, even when I could sense that his power was lower than mine!" Krillin grins, unable to be anything but impressed by Roshi's explanation. "Hey, Aikon, wanna do some light sparring with me? It might help me if I practice against stronger opponents, so maybe I can do the same things that Roshi does someday." Aikon grins in kind, glancing over at his siter.

"Sis, I'm gonna help out Krillin in his endeavor to be the student who surpasses the master; you can stick around if you want, but I doubt you'll want to, what with Roshi already back to perving out in the living room and all." Both siblings grimace just a bit at the images that are now in their head, and Goku shakes her head.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna head off for now. I think I've got somethin' that I need to go talk to Bulma about." Gokou turns to the shore, cupping her hands around her mouth. " **Kinto-un!** " Off in the distance, a yellowish speck can be seen; soon, the surface of the ocean is being cut by the wind around the approaching flying Nimbus cloud, which comes to a halt on the edge of the shore.

Gokou hops onto the puffy cloud, grinning. "Alright, Nimbus! Off to West City we go!" The femme fighter waves to Krillin and Aikon one last time, before the cloud takes off into the sky.

* * *

As the flying Nimbus cloud flies over Capsule Corp., Gokou leaps from it. "Thanks, Nimbus!" Various onlookers stare in surprise as the gi-clad, crazy-haired woman who just leaped from a flying cloud somehow manages to land gracefully from at least thirty meters high. Wiping off a little dust from her earlier spar with Aikon, Gokou heads inside Capsule Corp.

Maneuvering through the many winding halls that she knows so well, Gokou traverses the hallways until she arrives at a small flight of steps. _'Bingo!'_ Gokou walks down the steps, using her thumbprint and retinal scan to open the door to Bulma's lab. Upon entering, the bluenette is hunched over her desk, hard at work.

"Hey Bulm-AH!" Gokou crashes into a small cart upon entering, not paying attention to where she's going. The girl manages to catch it before it falls, but a couple pieces of tech fall to the floor. Bulma jumps, whirling around and throwing her wrench. It hits the side of Gokou's head, eliciting a yelp from the already-occupied girl.

"O-ouch! I'd have preferred getting an earful for that instead of a _wrench to the side of the friggin' head,_ thanks!" Gokou glares with a pout, before giggling. Her laughter is infectious, earning a gentle laugh from Bulma as well. The latter gets up, going around the cart to give Gokou a tight hug.

"Heya, Son. What brings ya' to my lab?" Gokou pauses to remember what she was going to say, before her expression brightens and she begins. She explains Roshi's turtle shell and how the old man described the variable weight mechanism, certainly catching and piquing Bulma's interest with the concept. Furthermore, Gokou inquires if Bulma could somehow incorporate this into weighted clothing.

"I mean, with what you describe, it's not impossible by any means; it's actually fairly easy. However, it would probably be too fragile to handle anything more than a _very_ light sparring match, and beyond that a single ki blast would do it in. If you want me to design something for you and the others to just wear around your homes and take walks in or something, I can do that. You just can't wear it during your normal spars or else you'll be down an expensive piece of clothing and up an angry scientist." While the answer isn't satisfactory, Gokou accepts it and continues.

"I mean, that totally works, but do you think there's anything else you can think of that'd work like the shell, that I could use durin' a sparring session?" At first, Bulma can't think of anything, but in true genius fashion she has a lightbulb moment. Sitting down at her desk, she already begins to jot down notes.

"Now, it's entirely theoretical, but I might be able to do something wit the antigravity engines that all Capsule Corp. hover vehicles use. Of course, the first step is to reverse their gravitational polarity, but beyond that there are some important steps I'd have to take in order to make sure it doesn't produce too much force, too little force, or no force at all." Gokou stares blankly, not exactly dumb but not exactly gifted in scientific matters either.

"So, can you do it or not?" Gokou asks, arms crossed and head tilted. Bulma nods from where she is, eyes glued on the notes she's writing down. "Yeah; I'll have your weighted clothing done by the end of the month, and I'll keep you updated on this other project you just got me interested in. See ya' soon!" Gokou smiles, heading back out of the lab and out of Capsule Corp.

* * *

Lying in bed with Chi-Chi that night, Gokou had some thoughts on her mind. _'I know that Aikon and I have pretty intense sparring matches, but is it really that bad...? Maybe it has something to do with our origins...'_ Aikon had been found when his pod crashed into the water outside of Roshi's, and the turtle hermit had gone out to investigate.

Roshi eventually put the pod in his attic, explaining to Aikon his odd origins down the line when the boy was older. Gokou had a similar origin, but Gohan had left the pod where it was to begin with, given that his priority had been to take care of Gokou upon discovering her.

Either way, this only further makes Gokou wonder, just where the hell did she and Aikon come from?

End Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Whoo-! Sorry that this took so long! What with exams I really had no time to work on this, and the times where I did I just had no motivation. Either way, let me give you guys a basic set of power levels to go by for this chapter. Note that all power levels will differ from canon in this.

Gokou

475

Aikon

450

Roshi

200

400 (Buff Form, -Speed)

Krillin

275


End file.
